Pokemon: A New Trainer
by LeannaQua
Summary: Ash's cousin is revealed, and his friends and him learn the real meaning behind the mysterious island. Team Rocket drops in and must team up with Ash and his friends to save the Legendarys, before the world is gone forever.


**A/N: I Don't Own Pokemon, unfortently that means, cute little pikachu. BOO HOO**

BFFLAFBULC

**Chapter 1: Battle Bumble**

Hi I'm Aqua. I'm Melody hey. I'm Harmony hello. We are all the BFFLAF BULC (which is the Best Friends For Life And Forever Club and Melody and Harmony are my sisters, little twin sisters). Melody can control Fire and has the most powerful Ninetales. Harmony can control Grass and has the most powerful Eggxutar.

Aqua can control Water and has the most powerful Garadous. Each of them have a Kanto starter pokemon. Melody's charmander has a fire shape on his head like her bracelet (on her right hand) and Gym badge. Harmony's bulbasaur has a grass shape on his head like her gym badge and her bracelet(on her left hand). Aqua's pikachu has a water shape on her head like her bracelet but not her gym badge. You see they each have a gym on Gem Island. Their badges are like a Cloud shape, Fire shape, and a broken heart shape.

One day Ash, Brock, May, and Max were at Gem Island to meet up with Ash and Brocks old travel mate, Misty. Misty, Ash, and May had a different idea ,too. Ash and Misty wanted to battle the three gym leaders. May wanted to be in contests at the Gyms. They didn't know that what they wanted was closer then they thought.

When they were in town they Said "Let's find some one who can take us to the gym leaders" said Misty. Then all of a sudden Ash bumped into a girl with a basket of fruits. "Oh I am so sorry about that" said Ash "That's okay Nothing got broken at least I don't think so."

"Whoa I am so glad you are fine my dear cause I have fallen all over you," said Brock. BING "sorry but my pokemon don't like when people mess with me they are very protective" said the girl "WOW"Misty "Hehehe any way I heard you are looking for the gym leaders? If so I can take you but you'll have to wait just a sec." Said the stranger. "Okay that would be great" said Ash "pickachu it is time to go." "Pika Pika Chu" "okay let's go" In 10 min. they arrived at the First gym. "Melody you have competitors."

"_**Finally! **_Who will battle me? I think I'll

chose you 2." " Great!! I'm Ash and this is Misty" said Ash. " UH!!" said Brock drooling. Then Misty Pulled his ear" You aren't going to get to battle her cause you have to battle your Love for her." Said Misty "Sorry about that he gets that way around pretty girls excpecally Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny." said Max and May.

" Oh then he is in luck and he is in

bad luck. You see there is only Girls on this Island but there is no Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny actually the one who fills in for them is Aqua." Said Melody. " Oh no." said Brock. "Okay let's just battle." Said Misty and Ash. Guess what Ash, and Misty won.(only by one attack) "Okay you guys here is your prize and you come back now you hear." "Hey Melody we still on for supper?"

" Of course we are" "Well I'm taking these five to Harmony's." " Okay Bye" " oh yeah you guys should not get to cocky because I am the weakest of the three" " what!?" "bye" After 15 min. they arrived at the Second gym. "Harmony you have Competitors" " great let them on the field." "UH!!" Said Brock "what is it now?" said May "She looks like Melody?" said Brock. "Ooh yeah," said Harmony "Melody and me are twins. Did I forget to tell you that." Everyone looked shocked. But Misty stilled pulled his ear again and said "Come on you had to fight the Love for Melody and now you have to fight this love for her." Said Misty "Is he alright he's not sick is he." Asked Harmony. "Unfortunately he is he just does this when he sees a Pretty girl."

"That's fine just as long as he doesn't drool

on the floor I just had it waxed" said Harmony. "Don't worry" said Ash "Let's just battle." Now you can guess that Ash and Misty won their battle the same way. " Wow that was your second win." Said May "Wow you guys are having a good day aren't you. While that is going to change because Aqua is the best out of all of us. I mean she is our island's officer, Mayor, contest anoccer and nurse. Besides you two we were only beaten by one other person and that was Aqua. Well bye now"

"we'll just see about that" said Brock "They are one of the best pokemon trainers ever" "Yeah no doubt about it" said Max "well I see you aren't giving up now and your friend aren't giving up on you either?" "Nope" said Misty and Ash. "Not a chance" said May, Max and Brock. "Bye Harmony." said the girl. After 5min they arrived and saw TGR (Team Girl Rocket) stealing something. "Girls let's do it to it- Nothing to it if we can do it-We'll defeat all evil boys in the world- Cause we are the girls- Of Team Girl Rocket and we are- Jena- Jenne- Jezzie- and Jaz Team- Girl- Rocket- won't- Blast of at the speed of of light- Surrender- now- or- prepare- to fight- ight- ight- Mewo That's right." "who are they ?**"** asked Ash and Friends " They Are Team Girl Rocket. Pikachu use bubble beam and thunder shock NOW"

" What Pikachus can't do that" said

Max "Feuw" said TGR "oh yes they can." Said the girl "Uh oh, well we got to go bye" said TGR "Hey we can't move" "That is right" said meowth from Team Rocket "Prepare for trouble and make that double to………………." " Can you pass the noodles?" "sure if you pass the rice' "Yum this is good" "Yeah" "thanks it is my own special recipe" "HEY !! We are trying to say our motto" "Trying but not succeeding besides your motto is _**Soooo BORING!.**_" "Meowth just get that thing and let's leave" "Pikachu use……" "Hold it Ash I will battle these people. Pikachu use Stretch and then use Thunder shock" "That won't work well not the thunder shock" said Jessie " Go poliwag use hypnosis and then hydra pump" "team rockets blasting off aaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnn" " Okay now use bubble and thunder grounder and use Blast off to blast them off" "Why we never" "yeah you never win. Oh thanks for my stuff back. Okay Pikachu go."

"We are Blasting back for the first

time" "I feel like a loser" "okay now we have to join her side right but pretend not to join her right" said TGR. "Yep" Back on The ground "Now before you can Face Aqua you have to guess who I am." " Okay that is easy Aqua or should I say Ash's cousin." Said Misty "Good job Misty so you do remember me" said Aqua. "Okay we don't have to battle tonight but tomorrow you will so let's go have super with Melody and Harmony" "okay Aqua by the way I really like your Pikachu and how does it know the attacks of water?" asked max "Max! Sorry" said May

"that's okay" said Aqua " My Pickachu

knows them because he has the water symbol on his forehead because pikachus with symbols have extra powers. Okay everyone let's eat" "Yeah Lets have some of your famous food" said everyone. After they ate they went to bed in the gym. Well everyone except Aqua she was taking care of the pokemon first. She started to sing them a song and out come Ash, May, Max, Brock, Misty. " What are you doing" asked May "Oh hi I was just sing them a lullaby. Do you want to let you pokemon out?" asked Aqua. "Yeah" said everyone and they let out their pokemon all except Max. "What's wrong Max" asked Aqua. "I don't have a pokemon" said Max. "Well here you go now you do. So Why don't you let it out." Said Aqua "Okay thanks" said Max and Then he let out the pokemon. And then Aqua started singing again but this time our favorite theme songs.

Then just as the sun came up there was a loud

_**BAMM!**_

**_REVIEW! Pretty Please with Pikachu on top!_**


End file.
